Totem
by Nieryka
Summary: Ergueu a arma sentindo que o fazia dolorosamente em câmera lenta. Seus olhos estavam presos aos da criatura, ele tremia e o suor frio caía de sua testa em gotas grossas e salgadas. O sabor do próprio medo. Quando o Mal invade uma pacífica reserva indígena


**Autora: Nieryka**

**Título: Totem**

**Supernatural: Essa série e seus personagens não me pertencem (vida injusta!) só estou pegando emprestada '' **

**Totem**

Dava pra ouvir os estalos das folhas e gravetos a medida que Osmund Rays avançava pela floresta escura e silenciosa. O facho da lanterna dançava de uma direção a outra demorando-se apenas o suficiente para que ele pudesse encontrar os rastros que queria. Uma trilha sugestiva fez com que sorrisse e ele ajeitou o boné, seu cacoete quando começava a sentir a expectativa da caçada, a adrenalina. Acelerou a marcha um pouco mais e de súbito enganchou o pé em alguma coisa meio escondida no chão.

Baixou a lanterna.

Franziu a testa e chutou a coisa pra longe. Ela fez um barulho oco e úmido de mato e folhas amassadas quando bateu no solo, acomodando-se na terra fofa. Por alguns segundos antes a lanterna a tinha iluminado : era uma placa de "Proibido caçar neste local", seguida das palavras de sempre sobre crime e punições.

Osmund sorriu de lado e cuspiu. "Cretinos! Proibido, hein? Vou mostrar a eles...ninguém diz a Osmund Rays o que fazer, não senhor!"

Osmund continuou. A floresta estava mesmo silenciosa. Muito silenciosa. Parou junto de uma árvore e apurou os ouvidos. Não conseguiu captar nem o estrilar de um grilo, muito menos as aves noturnas e o barulhinho dos roedores. Muito estranho. A vida noturna era quase tão agitada em uma floresta daquele porte quanto durante o dia.

Girou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, alerta. Tinha quase certeza de ter ouvido algo. Sua respiração ficou um pouco mais pesada.

Vento mexendo nos galhos? Não; parecia mais sólido, mais cadenciado...quase como passos arrastados, pesados. Urso? Osmund começou a sentir medo, pois conhecia os passos de um urso em qualquer terreno...aquilo era maior, e agora ele também podia ouvir melhor não só aqueles passos estranhos, mas também a respiração da coisa.

Podia distinguir a direção agora, e percebeu que, o que quer que fosse aquilo, estava vindo por trás dele.

Osmund virou devagar. Alguns metros de distância, sob a luz azulada e fantasmagórica da lua, ele viu entre as árvores e arbustos a silhueta enorme, curvada, se aproximando. Era grande demais para ser um urso e ele não conhecia mais nenhum animal nativo que pudesse igualar aquele tamanho. Não tinha orelhas. Sentiu a garganta muito seca de repente e uma sensação desagradável apertando seu peito. Não conseguiu desviar os olhos enquanto a coisa veio se movendo em sua direção, lentamente, balançando o corpo de um lado para outro.

Então aquilo se ergueu e Osmund sentiu aquele pânico irrefreável que as vezes acomete um caçador quando percebe que _ele _virou a caça. Olhos amarelos enlouquecidos, ferozes, o encararam antes dele finalmente se virar e começar a correr.

Correu como um louco, tropeçando em galhos e quase batendo de encontro as árvores no caminho, desesperado e assustado demais para saber por onde estava indo. Seus gritos desesperados e agudos foram se perdendo enquanto ele se embrenhava na floresta, olhando para trás vezes seguidas para constatar que sim, a coisa estava lá, avançando, avançando cada vez mais.

Parou uma vez para atirar com a espingarda mas errou...ou achou que errou, porque a criatura continuou avançando fazendo o coração de Osmund gelar no peito quando a viu mais de perto. Urso, lobo, jaguar...não era nenhum deles...mas _todos_!

A coisa lançou-se sobre ele, mandíbulas abertas, um rugido alto e horroroso que parecia vir das profundezas de um pesadelo e soava como se todos os animais do mundo estivessem urrando ao mesmo tempo. Paralisou Osmund. Todos os seus membros pareciam chumbo naquele momento, mas ele era um diabo de um caçador, não era?...gritou a si mesmo em desespero. Ergueu a arma sentindo que o fazia dolorosamente em câmera lenta. Seus olhos estavam presos aos da criatura, ele tremia e o suor frio caía de sua testa em gotas grossas e salgadas. O sabor do próprio medo.

Atirou. A queima roupa. Nada aconteceu. Mas agora Osmund tinha certeza de que não errara.

Gritou. Gritou o mais alto que já gritara em toda a sua vida.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean abriu o porta-malas e tirou as mochilas enquanto Sam trancava a porta do passageiro com uma mão e com a outra equilibrava a sacola de papel pardo com a comida, que tinham comprado no caminho até aquele motel.

- Eu estava pensando, Dean...

- Você sabe minha opinião sobre esse fenômeno, Sammy.- disse Dean, girando a chave na fechadura e abrindo a porta.

- Bem, isso que nós fazemos é um trabalho, certo? – continuou, ignorando o comentário. – Então nós deveríamos, você sabe, ter alguma espécie de férias...um intervalo...

- Está brincando comigo? Bateu a cabeça no vidro enquanto dormia? Nós não temos férias nesse negócio, Sam!

- Não temos, mas deveríamos ter. – Sam colocou a sacola em cima da mesa perto da porta e começou a desempacotar a comida. Dean lhe lançou uma olhada rápida enquanto jogava as mochilas em uma das camas. – Ficar andando de um estado a outro sem parar caçando essas coisas...não sei, cara...isso é estressante, esgota qualquer um. Acho que precisamos de uma parada de vez em quando...- olhou para o irmão pressentindo a tempestade se formando por trás da expressão carregada do rosto dele. – Qual é...você também deve sentir falta de um descanso de verdade ás vezes.

- Não, eu não sinto...e não faça essa cara! – disse o mais velho dos irmãos Winchester vendo o sorriso sarcástico nos lábios do irmão mais novo. – Quer saber, Sam, eu não me incomodo com o trabalho. E tem mais, nós não precisamos de férias. Nós já temos tudo o que as férias nos dariam enquanto fazemos nosso trabalho, ok?

- Como é? – Sam o encarou, uma garrafa de cerveja na mão a meio caminho do frigobar. Sorriu de lado. – O que, por exemplo? A não ser que você de repente começou a fazer parte da Família Adams eu não consigo ver onde caçar bruxas, destruir espíritos assassinos e exorcizar demônios em aviões se encaixa na categoria Férias...

- Adoro esse desenho animado...

- Dean!

O rapaz deu de ombros.

- Ok, Sammy, então você não sabe? Lá vai: O que as pessoas costumam fazer nas férias? Viajam. Costumam planejar e planejar suas viagens...pois bem. Nós viajamos, e bastante...estamos sempre em lugares diferentes, você mesmo admitiu...de um estado a outro e etc. E vamos ver...costumam conhecer pessoas novas, passar por novas experiências. Nós também! Conhecemos pessoas novas e interessantes...vivas...mortas...- ajuntou, ainda mantendo a voz e a expressão extremamente sérias enquanto Sam o olhava perplexo. Se aproximou da mesa, pegou uma cerveja da sacola e deu um rápido sorriso para o irmão. Antes que Sam abrisse a boca, continuou: - E experiências...uuuhh...nem me fale!

Deu um gole na cerveja e piscou.

- Você está se esquecendo de uma coisa essencial das férias, Dean.

- Uhn? O quê?

- Se divertir e relaxar!

- São duas coisas, Sammy.

- Você entendeu!

- Ok, ok. – Dean encarou divertido a cara séria e contrariada do irmão. – Você é mesmo muito exigente, hein, Sammy boy? - Foi até as mochilas, atirou a de Sam na outra cama e começou a procurar sua toalha para tomar um banho. – Não dá pra descansar e relaxar enquanto essas coisas estão por aí machucando e matando as pessoas, Sam...é só isso que eu tenho a dizer.

Sam ficou um tempo observando o irmão e quando Dean entrou no banheiro e bateu a porta, baixou a cabeça, amassou a sacola de papel com força e jogou-a no cesto de lixo.

Assim que começou a vasculhar sua mochila para também separar as roupas para o banho (e as que mandaria para a lavanderia), o celular de Dean começou a tocar em algum canto do quarto.

Virou de um lado para outro, tentando seguir o som e adivinhar onde diabos Dean tinha largado o aparelho quando o próprio abriu a porta do banheiro de repente, com a toalha enrolada na cintura, com sabão ainda escorrendo pelo corpo, e foi direto para a jaqueta semi-escondida debaixo da mochila. Olhou de esguelha para Sam quando viu seu olhar inquisitivo e disfarçou.

- Esperando uma ligação muito importante, Dean? – perguntou Sam, tentando não rir.

- Talvez...- murmurou vagamente, com o pensamento longe; mais especificamente em uma graça de garçonete que tinha conhecido no último bar em que passaram...- atendeu a chamada com um "Dean falando"e logo sua expressão ficou mais séria.

Sam sabia que não precisava perguntar pelo olhar que o irmão lhe lançou.

Tinham mais um caso.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mais tarde, já no carro, Sam dobrou o mapa que estivera consultando, guardou-o no porta luvas e puxou suas anotações. Dean mantinha os olhos na estrada.

- Ok. – começou ele, respirando fundo. – Pinewood, norte dos estados unidos. É uma cidade pequena perto das montanhas e tem uma reserva indígena...- franziu um pouco os olhos – índios Taokte...

- Tao...o quê?

- Taokte. – repetiu Sam. – O homem que ligou...como é mesmo o nome? Águia Silenciosa? É o chefe da tribo, não?

Dean balançou a cabeça.

- Quem ligou foi a neta dele. – explicou Dean, e sorriu em seguida. – Voz bonita...- Sam suspirou e ele se apressou em completar: – Bem, ela disse que ele é mais um líder espiritual da tribo; parece que isso de chefe não existe entre eles na reserva. Mesmo assim ela não deu muitos detalhes além de que precisam da nossa ajuda...e que o avô dela conheceu o pai há alguns anos atrás. O que você descobriu?

- Muita coisa. – disse Sam, correndo os olhos por duas folhas de informações a respeito. – Andam ocorrendo ataques violentos na floresta dentro da reserva. É proibido caçar no local mas sempre aparecem caçadores clandestinos atrás de ursos e cervos, e alguns turistas que gostam de acampar e fazer alpinismo. As vítimas estão nas duas categorias...dois índios também foram mortos.

- Um animal selvagem?

- É o que as autoridades locais acham, mas eles estão com um certo problema para identificar o animal. As vítimas são praticamente feitas em pedaços e as marcas de garras e mordidas estão confundindo os especialistas...- Sam fez uma pausa e então continuou. – Elas não batem umas com as outras, quero dizer, é como se as vítimas tivessem sido atacadas por vários animais e não apenas por um...e os rastros ao redor das vítimas são quase nulos. – Sam ergueu o olhar, cruzando-o com o do irmão. – É como se a criatura simplesmente se desmaterializasse, Dean. E tem mais...

- O quê?

Sam abriu o diário do pai em uma página previamente marcada.

- O lugar está no livro do pai marcado com uma observação. Ouça: "Ficar alerta para eventuais problemas no futuro." Parece que ele esteve por lá há uns 15 ou 16 anos, segundo isto, mas não tem mais nada a respeito do que ele foi caçar por lá.

- Estranho. – comentou Dean, franzindo o cenho - O pai não costuma deixar as coisas assim tão vagas a respeito de uma caçada. Vamos ter que descobrir por nós mesmos quando chegarmos lá.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A viagem foi bastante longa mas foi interessante ver a paisagem se transformando pouco a pouco diante deles. Planícies se transformando em elevações, as estradas cada vez mais e mais sinuosas, os altos pinheiros, até o espetáculo final das grandes montanhas com seus picos nevados contra o céu mais azul que já tinham visto.

Atravessaram a cidade devagar, prestando atenção ao clima de cidade pequena, as lojas de vitrines decoradas e as casas pequenas e charmosas. Pararam para abastecer e Dean aproveitou para perguntar por onde deviam ir para chegar na reserva. O homem do posto imediatamente fechou a cara e resmungou algumas indicações de má vontade acrescentando, no final, que não conseguia imaginar pra que alguém ia querer se meter com os "malditos" índios naquele momento.

- As coisas devem estar meio tensas entre os dois lados, ultimamente. Por que será? – comentou Dean voltando para o carro e repetindo as observações do frentista para Sam.

- Quando coisas ruins acontecem as pessoas costumam se apressar a culpar alguém. Os índios tem uma cultura diferente, associada com o sobrenatural na maioria dos casos... as pessoas da cidade podem acabar achando que a culpa é deles.

Dean balançou a cabeça, ponderando as palavras.

- Talvez seja.

O caminho não era muito longo e eles chegaram na reserva por volta das três da tarde. Seguindo as instruções que a neta de Águia Silenciosa tinha dado eles acharam a casa em que a família do velho índio vivia na orla da reserva. Assim que se aproximaram viram o carro da delegacia local e mais duas caminhonetes estacionadas em frente.

A porta da frente se abriu e o delegado saiu, acompanhado de mais quatro homens que pareciam ser gente da cidade, civis, e logo atrás deles saíram três homens e uma garota, os traços destes últimos indiscutivelmente de nativos americanos. Com exceção do mais velho dos índios, um homem grisalho de longas tranças e olhar sereno, todos pareciam muito nervosos quando pararam na varanda.

- Isso está dificultando muito as coisas, Jack. – disse o delegado, tentando dar ao seu tom de voz um pouco mais de educação do que realmente estava disposto. – As pessoas estão ficando nervosas demais, acham que devemos tomar providências mais enérgicas a respeito desse animal e elas estão certas. Temos que caçar esse bicho, ou bichos, mas sem a ajuda dos guias da reserva e com sua falta de cooperação em convencê-los eu não posso garantir que a coisa fique fora de controle, você entende.

Os dois índios ao lado do mais velho franziram os lábios quando os homens que estavam com o delegado começaram a concordar e discutir ao mesmo tempo. A garota os encarava com firmeza e parecia muito prestes a explodir. Ela deu dois passos a frente.

- Se meu avô deixar essas pessoas entrarem na floresta...- e olhou para os quatro homens ali parados com um olhar fuzilante – mais gente pode se ferir, será que não entende? E até acharem...até acharem o verdadeiro culpado, sei que vão deixar uma tal destruição entre animais inocentes que a reserva nunca mais será a mesma!

- Escute aqui, moça – gritou um dos quatro homens, mais exaltado e impaciente – Se você acha que vamos deixar mais gente ser morta por aqui só para salvar uns animais imprestáveis você não sabe do que está falando!

Todos começaram a discutir ao mesmo tempo, ainda mais exaltados e o delegado tentou colocar um pouco de ordem tentando se fazer ouvir no meio da discussão, pedindo calma e silencio e sem conseguir muito sucesso. O velho índio permaneceu em silencio e num dado momento virou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para Sam, em quem se demorou um pouco mais, e Dean, que estavam parados ao lado do carro observando tudo de uma pequena distância.

Os olhos dele eram claros, de um castanho profundo e ligeiramente dourado como os de um pássaro e pareciam sorrir para eles, mesmo que sua expressão não se tivesse alterado. Imediatamente ele se voltou para a confusão diante de si e disse:

- Eu compreendo a situação, meu amigo. – a voz profunda e serena teve o efeito de calar a todos ao mesmo tempo e fazê-los prestar-lhe atenção. – Se puder nos dar apenas mais algum tempo e garantir que até lá ninguém entre na floresta você tem minha palavra de que tudo será resolvido...de uma maneira ou de outra.

- Mas...

O delegado fez um gesto para o homem que se adiantara para protestar e ele se calou.

- Não posso lhe dar mais do que três ou quatro dias, Jack. – disse, ajeitando o chapéu e parecendo subitamente cansado. – É isso ou vamos ter que entrar com ou sem permissão (e você sabe que não precisamos realmente de uma permissão sua nesses casos), e os guias terão de ser intimados a cooperar.

Águia Silenciosa balançou a cabeça de leve, concordando; o delegado fez um sinal de despedida e logo em seguida foi para o carro. Parou junto do veículo e notou os dois forasteiros ali, mas quando ia começar a falar a voz do velho índio soou novamente, num tom jovial e despreocupado.

- São filhos de um amigo e meus convidados, Richard. Não há com que se preocupar. – e para os dois disse. – Venham, venham...é bom vê-los. Entrem.

Os dois passaram pelo delegado, cumprimentando-o, e subiram até a varanda. O homem da lei olhou-os ainda desconfiado.

- Péssima ocasião para convidar amigos, Jack Águia Silenciosa...- disse, encarando os rapazes com olhar penetrante. – Mantenha-os fora de encrencas. Até mais. Você tem quatro dias, não se esqueça. – dito isso entrou no carro e se afastou, seguido das duas caminhonetes.

Quando os veículos sumiram na curva da estrada o velho índio suspirou e sorriu, levando-os para dentro da velha casa. Os dois homens e a garota permaneceram do lado de fora. Ao passarem por eles Dean não deixou de dar uma boa e "inocente" olhada na moça. Ela percebeu, fechou a cara e virou o rosto. Sam deu uma cotovelada no peito do irmão.

- Ei! – protestou Dean, indignado.

Águia Silenciosa virou para olhá-los.

- O que houve?

- Ah...na...nada! Tudo certo...- gaguejou Sam, e enquanto o velho índio sentava-se olhou feio para Dean, que lhe retribuiu murmurando um palavrão.

Sentaram-se em poltronas confortáveis na sala pequena e ouviram a porta da frente bater. Como uma sombra a garota passou para um outro aposento, que parecia ser a cozinha. Águia Silenciosa encarou-os por alguns segundos antes de começar a falar.

- Desculpem por essa confusão, mas foi bom que tenham chegado justo nesse momento. Assim podem avaliar por si mesmos um pouco da situação que me fez chamá-los. Eu pretendia que John Winchester atendesse ao meu chamado...ele disse que o faria se tivéssemos problemas, mas quando minha neta ligou para o número que ele deixara conosco havia um recado para chamar por seu filho, Dean.

- Sou eu...e este é meu irmão, Sam. – esclareceu Dean, e o velho sorriu em cumprimento. – Disse que nosso pai deixou o numero dele com vocês...ele esteve por aqui antes, deixou isso claro para nós também. Mas ele não deixou nada a respeito do que aconteceu quando esteve aqui...

- Vocês não estão em contato com ele no momento, então.

- Não. – Sam disse, quando Dean se calou. – Ele está resolvendo...outro problema.

- Entendo.

A garota entrou silenciosamente na sala, com uma pequena bandeja com xícaras, café e bolinhos. Colocou-a no centro da mesa diante deles e serviu uma xícara ao velho índio. Passou uma para Sam também e foi se sentar ao lado do avô, ignorando Dean. O índio pareceu não notar, embora um pequeno sorriso tenha se formado no canto de sua boca, e Sam estava lutando para não rir da cara contrariada do irmão. Dean teve que se esticar todo para alcançar sua xícara e os bolinhos.

Águia Silenciosa apresentou a moça, sua neta Ellen. Ela sorriu para Sam e olhou friamente para Dean, que tratou de entrar no assunto logo de uma vez, sentindo que aquele não era seu dia.

O velho índio contou-lhes então que John, há quinze anos, tinha vindo até a reserva investigar as aparições de uma estranha criatura que aterrorizava pessoas que se aventuravam na floresta. De acordo com as fontes que ele encontrara antes de chegar ali a "coisa" atacava pessoas aleatoriamente e era extremamente violenta. Mas não ocorreram mortes, até onde ele pudera investigar, associadas a ela...desaparecimentos tinham sido registrados mas, em uma área montanhosa como aquela casos de alpinistas desaparecidos eram comuns e relativamente poucos. Por isso, para saber até onde ia a responsabilidade da "aparição" no sumiço dessas pessoas, John tinha vindo investigar. E conhecera Jack Águia Silenciosa. Ele mostrara a John a verdade por trás daqueles relatos.

Ali, disse Águia Silenciosa a eles, como dissera a John, a caça era proibida por lei. Mas sempre havia caçadores dispostos a ignorar as leis e invadir o local, que era sagrado para os Taokte. Entretanto, explicou o índio, ali em Pinewood era lendária a falta de sucesso dos caçadores clandestinos, que acabavam sempre descobertos pelas autoridades ou tinham suas armadilhas desarmadas misteriosamente, ou ainda...acabavam afugentados por estranhos sons e pela aparição de uma grande criatura meio animal, meio gente. O Espírito Guardião da floresta.

Dean se ajeitou na cadeira, inquieto. Não estava gostando do tom calmo e orgulhoso com que o velho índio se referia a uma criatura retalhadora de gente. Sam, entretanto, prestava atenção completa as palavras do homem sem aparentar nenhum desconforto.

O índio prosseguiu, dizendo que John acabou por descobrir que as coisas terríveis atribuídas a essa aparição tinham sido inventadas por caçadores frustrados e revoltados. Na própria cidade os habitantes locais sabiam que a tal criatura das lendas, o tal Guardião, quando acreditavam em sua existência, era um espírito bondoso que mantinha os caçadores e turistas vândalos sob controle. Até mesmo salvava pessoas que se perdiam na floresta e nas montanhas.

- Aqui...vejam. – o velho recolheu uma velha pasta de couro no chão ao lado de sua poltrona e estendeu para os irmãos. – São recortes de jornais, desde antes da época em que o pai de vocês esteve aqui até...algum tempo atrás. Eu mostrei isso a ele, mas seu pai também teve a oportunidade de investigar por si mesmo, inclusive na floresta e entre as pessoas da cidade e da reserva.

Os dois olharam o conteúdo da pasta, que batia com o que Águia Silenciosa dissera. Ali havia recortes de jornais que falavam de salvamentos milagrosos entre alpinistas e turistas que se tinham perdido atribuídos a uma criatura sobrenatural segundo as pessoas salvas. Estavam ali, também, os relatos das prisões de caçadores, das armadilhas inutilizadas...tudo. Nenhuma palavra sobre mortes ou terror...exceto por alguns recortes recentes, datados de algumas semanas atrás quando tinham começado os ataques.

- Essa criatura...vocês a conhecem? Quero dizer...- Sam encarou o velho índio com suavidade. – Ela faz parte da tribo de alguma forma, é isso que você está tentando contar, e de alguma forma ela...mudou?

- Ela não mudou! – exclamou Ellen de repente fazendo-os voltarem-se para olhá-la. Ela manteve a voz firme. – Alguma coisa errada aconteceu...não pode ser o mesmo Totem de antes!

- Totem? – Dean estranhou a palavra e a moça baixou a cabeça, calando-se. – Do que está falando? Se sabem mais sobre essa coisa é melhor dizer...

- Coisa! – Ellen se levantou e o avô suspirou, pedindo calma. Ela se retirou pedindo licença ao avô e passou rapidamente para o corredor.

- Acho que ela não foi com a minha cara. – disse Dean, respirando fundo e voltando o olhar seriamente para o velho índio. – De qualquer forma, o que ela quis dizer com isso de Totem?

- Um Totem é um Espírito Ancestral. Ele é uma manifestação ligada a tribo por laços antigos desde a criação dos Taokte...é um espírito guardião que nos dá força e nos protege como povo. Ele representa força, sabedoria, coragem e bondade...

- Acho que ele andou esquecendo a bondade e a sabedoria, então.

- Dean...

Águia Silenciosa sacudiu a cabeça e fechou os olhos por um momento como se procurasse uma resposta para seu próprio desalento.

- Nós tentamos entender o que realmente aconteceu, mas quando os homens de meu povo entraram na floresta foram atacados também. – disse Águia Silenciosa após uma longa pausa, entristecido. – Duas vezes eles entraram na floresta e dois homens foram mortos...o Totem não faria algo assim, a menos que algo extremamente errado tenha acontecido.

- Ele pode estar furioso com alguma coisa...ter se ofendido com algo que os caçadores ou os turistas tenham feito...- sugeriu Sam.- Tem idéia do que poderia levá-lo a algo assim?

O velho índio recolheu a pasta em silencio e ficou olhando fixamente para ele. Pareceu tomar uma resolução.

- Não. – respondeu – Mas o Totem da tribo não é apenas um símbolo ou um espírito semi-consciente. Ele se manifesta através de um representante do nosso povo, escolhido pelos Espíritos Sagrados...

- Vovô! – Ellen surgiu na entrada da sala, de olhos arregalados e começou a falar em uma língua que nenhum dos dois irmãos entendeu, que era obviamente o idioma da tribo, parecendo muito assustada além de nervosa. Os irmãos se entreolharam.

O velho se ergueu e levantou a mão num gesto imperioso para que ela se calasse.

- Eles tem direito de saber, Ellen, nós os chamamos até aqui para nos ajudar como o pai deles disse que faria se algo acontecesse de errado. Eu nunca pensei que esse dia chegaria mas foi uma benção ter conhecido aquele homem...- e completou, pousando o olhar sereno nos dois irmãos. – John confiou em nós e temos que honrar essa confiança também com seus filhos. Eu lhes direi tudo a respeito do Totem...e quero que você os ajude também, neta.

- Eu? Mas...

- Compreendo o medo em seu coração, neta. Mas os Espíritos me dizem que eles são nossa esperança. Confie e siga o caminho que eles nos mostram, eu lhe peço.

Ellen olhou para os dois irmãos em silêncio e Sam quase pode sentir o esforço que ela fazia para recolher seu temperamento selvagem como se um animal dentro dela estivesse sendo instado a se acalmar. Ele achou que fosse sua imaginação, mas por uma fração de segundo viu a imagem de um elegante falcão recolhendo suas asas.

Ela voltou a se sentar junto do avô enquanto ele iniciava as explicações.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Águia Silenciosa os hospedou em uma cabana próxima a sua própria casa para que ficassem a vontade. Os irmãos descarregaram suas coisas e agora tentavam organizar as idéias após todas as informações recebidas. Sam espalhou alguns dos recortes da pasta por cima da cama, junto com o diário do pai, enquanto Dean, inquieto, conferia suas armas.

- Então ta...- começou Sam, vendo que teriam um grande trabalho pela frente. – O Totem se manifesta como o espírito de vários animais através de um ser humano, o que explica os ferimentos das vítimas serem tão variados...e o aspecto deve mesmo assustar se reúne as características de todos eles em um.

- Ok, ele deve ser feio como o diabo, já entendi. – disse Dean bruscamente. – Nosso velho amigo índio nos deu realmente muitas informações: o que é um Totem, como ele é bonzinho, como o que está acontecendo é impossível...mas nada de dizer como _matar_ a coisa...e ele deve saber muito bem.

Sam estranhou a maneira de falar do irmão e ficou prestando atenção enquanto ele continuava, pegando cada arma da mochila e conferindo a munição atentamente, sério.

- Não consigo acreditar que o pai tenha deixado essa coisa solta por aí depois de saber dela. Ele conhece essas coisas, devia saber que o tal Totem, espírito ou sei lá como se chama, poderia se descontrolar em algum momento e se tornar perigoso.

- Você viu, Dean...antes ela nunca representou perigo e não tem nada no diário que indique que alguma vez o pai encontrou ou soube de outra criatura parecida que tivesse se descontrolado. Você sabe que o pai é muito atento a esse tipo de coisa...vai ver ele simplesmente não viu perigo nisso...

- Mas marcou a área, deixou-a sob observação. Deus! – Dean sentou na beirada da cama, incomodado. – E eu ainda sinto que eles estão escondendo mais alguma coisa. Não falaram muito sobre a identidade do tal representante, não é?

- Pensei que o médium aqui fosse eu...- brincou Sam, e Dean deu de ombros. – É a cultura deles, Dean...deve ser difícil simplesmente ir contando os segredos das tradições para duas pessoas estranhas. Nós vamos ter que resolver esse caso de uma forma que também respeite suas crenças, acho...

- Quer saber? – Dean encarou o irmão com um olhar duro. – Essa coisa esta matando agora; mesmo que nunca tenha feito antes ela é um perigo nesse momento...então sinto muito mas que se dane o respeito...se eu encontrar essa coisa, ela morre. É o que o pai devia ter feito antes, na minha opinião.

Sam arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Dean nunca questionava as decisões do pai a respeito do seu trabalho, então aquilo realmente chamou sua atenção. Dean percebeu e se levantou da cama. Deu uma volta pelo quarto e parou no meio, sem encarar o irmão diretamente.

- Crença ou não...- disse ele devagar. – Eles estão protegendo essa coisa. Se mais alguém morrer a culpa vai ser inteiramente deles.

- Não acha que foi justamente por isso que nos chamaram? – Sam indagou, compreendendo o ponto de vista do irmão. Dean encarava o Totem apenas como mais um inimigo, algo maligno a ser caçado e destruído...não entrava em sua cabeça que alguém pudesse ver a criatura como algo diferente. Pensando nisso Sam acabou se dando conta de que ele mesmo não acreditava que o Totem fosse maligno. Simpatizara com o que soubera a respeito dele no passado e achou que, se o próprio pai deles o deixara em paz, algo mais devia estar por trás daqueles ataques. - Eles precisam de gente de fora para resolver isso, ou já teriam dado um jeito...e estão fazendo o possível para que mais gente não se machuque evitando que entrem na floresta, você ouviu.

- Então vamos entrar lá e caçar a coisa.

- Vamos dar uma olhada nos lugares em que as vítimas foram encontradas primeiro...e também na cidade. Tenho a impressão de que algo está ligado aos caçadores ou aos turistas. – começou a recolher os papéis. – Vamos dormir e amanhã cedo começamos, ok?

Dean tirou a camisa e jogou-a na cadeira perto da cama.

- Hoje não foi mesmo o meu dia.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

No dia seguinte de manhã Ellen apareceu na porta da cabana.

- Meu avô quer que eu ajude no que precisarem, - disse ela, séria. - e ele achou que talvez vocês iriam querer dar uma olhada nos locais em que as vítimas foram encontradas.

Sam olhou de esguelha para Dean e este tossiu, disfarçando o desconforto que sentia na presença da moça.

- Eu vou dar uma pesquisada pela cidade...- disse ele, e pegou a mochila com o laptop de Sam. – Acho melhor você ir com ela ver os locais enquanto isso...

Sam concordou e percebeu que a garota relaxou um pouco mais assim que Dean entrou no carro e se afastou em direção a cidade.

- Desculpe, mas acho que não gosto muito do jeito do seu irmão. – disse ela enquanto caminhavam. Sam sorriu e encolheu os ombros.

- Tudo bem, ele é um pouco difícil ás vezes. – olhou em volta ao perceber que logo estariam na orla da floresta. – Não é perigoso entrarmos na floresta agora?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Ele não ataca durante o dia. Meu avô diz que, por causa do mal que se instalou em seu coração, ele foge da luz...como se fugisse da compreensão de seus atos, coisa que pode feri-lo mais do que qualquer arma.

- É...faz mesmo sentido. – observou Sam, que não tinha pensado por esse lado a respeito de outras criaturas que tinham encontrado ao longo do trabalho. – Você o conhece, quero dizer, a pessoa que manifesta o Totem?

- Ele é meu irmão.

Sam virou-se para encará-la, surpreso. Ela não disse mais nada e ele ficou em silêncio até que chegaram a uma clareira, após andarem bastante para dentro da floresta.

- Aqui...- explicou ela, apontando para os sinais evidentes ao redor: sangue escuro respingado nas árvores, marcas de garras, mato e gravetos quebrados e amassados.

Sam examinou tudo e constatou que ali, bem como nos outros lugares que Ellen lhe mostrou, os sinais eram violentos mas apenas na área isolada do ataque. Não havia pistas claras da direção que a criatura tinha tomado depois. Quando achavam algum rastro ele logo se perdia.

- Vai ser difícil encontrá-lo desse jeito. Tem idéia da razão dos rastros serem tão poucos? Ele pode se desmaterializar ou algo assim?

- Os Espíritos costumam se camuflar muito bem...olhe – ela apontou para um rastro mais fundo que logo desaparecia. – Normalmente nem isso eles deixariam...é estranho...é como se ele tivesse desaprendido como andar na floresta...como se tivesse ficado estabanado de repente.

Por um instante Sam ficou parado, olhando aquelas marcas e pensando no que Ellen dissera. Algo ali parecia promissor. Subitamente teve uma idéia.

- Ellen...seu irmão conhecia bem a floresta, não?

- Claro! – disse ela, surpresa. – Todos na reserva cresceram praticamente dentro dessas matas...e ele especialmente, quando se tornou o Totem há 8 anos.

- Hunm? Quem era o Totem antes?

- O irmão de nosso avô. Ele morreu de velhice há oito anos e meu irmão foi escolhido pelos Espíritos no lugar dele...foi ele que seu pai encontrou quando esteve aqui.

- Como acontece?

Ellen desviou o olhar. Sam ficou esperando e ela finalmente suspirou.

- Durante um ritual. Quando o antigo portador sente que vai fazer a Grande Viagem é realizado um ritual para unir os Espíritos Ancestrais do Totem ao novo. Depois das invocações e bênçãos que permitem ao novo portador receber o Totem ele ingere uma bebida preparada com ervas especiais, cinzas do cabelo e sangue do antigo hospedeiro.

A luz da compreensão atingiu Sam. Talvez fosse mais fácil do que imaginara descobrir o que realmente tinha acontecido...mas ainda era apenas uma idéia. Assim que Dean voltasse explicaria sua teoria e talvez tudo se encaixasse. Sorriu para Ellen e ela ficou intrigada. Mesmo assim pareceu sentir-se reconfortada.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean estacionou em frente de um bar local que parecia bastante movimentado para aquelas horas da manhã. "Nada melhor que um bar pra saber as novidades, é o que sempre digo!" pensou ele e empurrou a porta, fazendo a sineta tilintar.

Pareceu a Dean que a maioria dos homens da cidade tinha resolvido se reunir bem ali e ao entrar todas as cabeças se voltaram para vê-lo. Dean lançou-lhes um sorriso rápido, amigável, e foi sentar-se junto ao balcão, perto o suficiente de algumas mesas para ouvir o que discutiam. Pediu uma cerveja e ignorou o fato de que o barman, ao entregar-lhe a garrafa, franziu o cenho olhando-o com extrema atenção.

- Pois eu digo que eles tem alguma coisa com isso, maldição! – disse um homem na mesa mais perto de Dean. – Os malditos índios...

- Ei, ei! Calma com isso, ok? Daqui a pouco você vai ser acusado de discriminação ou outra merda parecida!

- Ele tem razão, Phill! – interrompeu outro, de uma mesa ao lado, batendo com o punho no tampo de madeira. – Por Deus, eu juro que eles estão escondendo alguma coisa naquela floresta! Talvez seja algum tipo de plano, vocês sabem...assustar os brancos pra fazer agente sair daqui e deixar a terra só pra eles!

Alguns homens concordaram, outros começaram a discutir com os primeiros e Dean balançou a cabeça. A coisa estava ficando feia...quanto mais tempo esse pessoal tinha para pensar, menos boas idéias apareciam.

- Nós temos que entrar lá e caçar o bicho! – declarou um deles, erguendo a voz e olhando ao redor procurando aprovação. Várias cabeças assentiram e ele continuou. – Se essa coisa está lá nós podemos dar um fim nela! Essa coisa não vai poder escapar de vários de nós ao mesmo tempo!

- Isso mesmo, eu estou com ele! – outro se levantou. – Vamos até lá fazer o serviço e que Deus me ajude...se um daqueles índios atrapalhar vai se arrepender!

- Manhã movimentada, hein? – comentou Dean, levantando-se. Pagou a cerveja e quando estava pra receber o troco do barman notou que o homem ainda o encarava, sem entregar as moedas.

- Ei! – disse o homem, olhando-o bem. – Você não é um dos caras que chegaram ontem na reserva? Um dos tais "amigos" de Águia Silenciosa?

Dean percebeu que o barman era um dos quatro que estavam com o delegado no dia anterior. "Oh, merda!" Quando ia abrir a boca pra começar a explicar notou o silêncio no recinto e sentiu que atrás dele vários homens se levantavam. Virou-se e respirou fundo, colocando na cara seu melhor e mais inocente sorriso enquanto tentava imaginar uma desculpa que o tirasse dali da maneira menos dolorosa possível.

- O que você faz aqui, garoto? Espionando pros índios? – perguntou um homem _muito_ mais alto e largo do que ele, fazendo questão de chegar bem perto e olhá-lo de cima. Dean ergueu o queixo e desafiou aquele olhar como se ele mesmo tivesse uns três metros de altura. _Ninguém _o intimidaria daquela maneira. Ninguém.

- É proibido tomar uma cerveja num bar, cowboy? – perguntou ele, o canto da boca se distendendo num sorriso petulante enquanto sentia que seu punho se fechava quase que por instinto.

Quando o outro homem estufou o peito e ameaçou avançar um tilintar suave vindo da porta soou, seguido de uma voz familiar:

- Já chega dessa droga, Larry. Deixe o garoto em paz.

Todos se voltaram para a porta e o delegado continuou, olhando para cada um dos presentes:

- E já chega dessas idéias que eu ando ouvindo por toda a cidade. Eu dei á Águia Silenciosa um prazo e é isso que ele vai ter. Não quero mais ouvir essa conversa de conspiração, nem de caçada, entenderam?

Os homens se agitaram.

- Qual é, Rick! Você está sendo mole com esses índios! Já esqueceu que, com essas mortes todas os turistas vão acabar desaparecendo? Isso aqui vai virar uma cidade fantasma, cara! E o que dizer do perigo? Como vamos saber se esse bicho não vai sair da maldita floresta atrás da gente quando perceber que ninguém mais entra lá pra servir de lanche pra ele?

- Se agente não fizer logo alguma coisa pode ser tarde demais!

- Eu já disse que não. – o delegado fez sinal para Dean seguí-lo enquanto mantinha a porta aberta. – Depois do prazo acabar, se isso não tiver sido resolvido vocês vão poder fazer algo a respeito...até lá mantenham distância da floresta!

Dean e o delegado saíram do bar deixando os homens ainda muito agitados.

- Obrigado, delegado, mas eu podia ter cuidado de mim mesmo muito bem. – disse Dean, levemente contrariado. – Mas se me permite dizer, esses caras não parecem muito dispostos a obedecer suas ordens...e pra onde estamos indo?

Dean se deu conta que eles estavam andando em sentido contrário da direção do Impala e encarou o delegado, que disse:

- Quero fazer umas perguntas pra você, não vai levar muito tempo.

- Ahh...olha, eu realmente só estava a fim de uma cerveja e isso que eu saiba não é contra a lei...mesmo a essas horas, é?

- Não, não é. Mas essa história de amigos visitando a reserva eu não engoli.

- Hun. – Dean deu de ombros e murmurou. – Nem eu engoliria...

- O que disse? – perguntou o delegado, enquanto entravam em uma lanchonete.

- Nada, o senhor manda. – sentaram-se em uma mesa junto da janela e o delegado pediu café e torta de amoras para os dois.

- Isso é melhor para o estômago do que cerveja. – disse o homem da lei, e Dean achou que isso era algo que Sam também diria se estivesse ali. – Então...ahn...

- Kris...Kris Warren. – apresentou-se Dean, para o caso do delegado acabar pedindo uma identificação...e esse era o nome no cartão de crédito que estava usando no momento.

- Qual o real motivo dessa visita, Kris? Se tiver, como eu acho que tem, alguma coisa a ver com o que está acontecendo na reserva é melhor me contar.

"Mas que saco! – pensou Dean consigo mesmo, impaciente. – Será que todo mundo por aqui gosta de bancar o médium!" Em voz alta apenas disse:

- Lamento desapontá-lo, delegado, mas eu e meu irmão só estamos aqui em...uma busca espiritual.

- O quê? – o delegado arregalou os olhos.

- O senhor sabe...- começou Dean, realmente inspirado. – A vida na cidade anda muito louca, as pessoas..ahn...perderam a...conexão com o espiritual e nós _realmente _achamos que as culturas nativas são a resposta. E viemos pra cá pra entrar em comunhão com o Grande Deus-Águia, tomar umas bebidas interessantes e aprender a fazer a Dança da Chuva. – se inclinou mais para frente e completou, num tom confidencial. – Sabe como é... não chove muito pros lados do Kansas.

Por uns cinco segundos o delegado Richard Gordon ficou olhando para Dean com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados. Papo New Age? Aquele rapaz só podia estar de brincadeira!

- Essa realmente é nova. – riu o delegado. – Bem, talvez nem tanto, mas é mais fácil Pinewood atrair caçadores de ursos do que gente interessada em se aprimorar espiritualmente.

- Muitos problemas com isso? – perguntou Dean, interessado.

- Na verdade eles não dão muito problema...nós temos algumas coisas estranhas que costumam acontecer com os espertinhos que tentam infringir essa lei por aqui. – o delegado fez uma pausa. – Mas agora essas coisas estranhas viraram uma coisa assustadora, realmente. Antes os caçadores costumavam sair da floresta com o rabo entre as pernas dizendo que algo lá dentro os expulsava. Note bem...os expulsava, apenas...nunca os agredia. Claro que alguns gostavam de exagerar e criavam todo tipo de história, o que acabou por gerar um efeito contrário do que se gostaria. Em vez dos caçadores pararem de vir aqui eles acabaram atraídos pelo "desafio". Os caçadores de fim de semana praticamente sumiram...agora os grandes, os profissionais, é que andam dando as caras na região.

- Uma história e tanto! – exclamou Dean, tomando um grande gole de café.

O delegado assentiu.

- Vocês não estão aqui pra brincar de Xamã com os Taokte coisa nenhuma, não é mesmo? – disse ele, num tom que dizia claramente "não sou um idiota."

Dean não respondeu, mas comentou o quão deliciosa estava a torta de amoras e fez sinal para a garçonete trazer mais um pedaço. O delegado balançou a cabeça levemente.

- Como eu disse...Águia Silenciosa tem um prazo. – o homem da lei se levantou – Não vou interferir, mas depois que ele acabar vou cuidar das coisas ao meu modo...e vou querer _muitas_ explicações, Sr. Warren. Tenha um bom dia.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mais tarde, após aceitar o convite de Ellen para almoçar na casa de Águia Silenciosa, Sam encontrou Dean na cabana. Despediu-se de Ellen assegurando-lhe que tudo daria certo e ela ficou radiante. Pela primeira vez desde que eles tinham chegado ali ele a viu sorrir e ficou muito contente com isso. Quando entrou na cabana Dean o encarou com um olhar divertido, apoiado em uma cômoda, de braços cruzados. Ele estivera observando da janela enquanto os dois se despediam.

- Parece que com você ela está se dando _muito_ bem. – disse, em tom levemente irônico. – Até estava sorrindo...se fosse comigo ela teria descido o tacape na minha cabeça, com certeza. Mas eu acho que com você está rolando um clima...

- Não começa.

- Qual é, Sam? – Dean ficou olhando enquanto o irmão tirava o casaco e sentava na beirada da cama. – Você tem que aproveitar a maré, irmãozinho...Ela pode ser antropóloga!

Sam encarou o irmão sem entender.

- Antropóloga? O que isso tem a ver com...?

- Vamos lá, Sammy...você não é o estudante aqui? Você sabe...- Dean piscou- Aquele lance de comer gente...

- Ahn...você quer dizer "antropófaga", não é, Dean?

Dean abriu a boca, fechou-a novamente e franziu a testa. Sam abriu um largo sorriso que parecia prestes a se transformar numa gargalhada.

- Tanto faz, Sam! Ei, espertinho, você quer ouvir ou não o que eu descobri na cidade?

- Eu estou aqui e sou todo ouvidos, cara. – Sam jogou os braços para trás da cabeça e se deitou, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios. – E obrigado pelo "espertinho", a propósito.

- De nada. – disse Dean, torcendo a cara. – A coisa na cidade está tensa. Os homens estão começando a ficar impacientes e logo alguém vai acabar fazendo besteira. Segundo o delegado, (que por sinal está com um circo de pulgas inteiro atrás da orelha com a nossa presença aqui) os caçadores resolveram que a reserva de Pinewood é uma espécie de troféu. Os caras disputam para ver quem consegue se dar bem num lugar em que ninguém consegue pegar nada melhor do que uma gripe...e parece que, com o tempo, os caçadores que passaram a tentar a sorte são os realmente profissionais...caras que gostam de desafios mesmo. É por isso que eu acho que a coisa se descontrolou, Sammy. Algum caçador fez alguma merda lá dentro e o tal do Totem ficou furioso, é isso.

- As vítimas não foram só caçadores, Dean. Turistas e até mesmo dois homens da reserva foram atacados também...

- Sam, a coisa está descontrolada, não sabe mais quem é amigo ou inimigo! - Dean pegou a pasta dos recortes e jogou na cama, ao lado do irmão. – Ele também falou a respeito da boa fama da coisa antes dos ataques mas isso pode estar acontecendo a mais tempo e ninguém se deu conta.

Ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama Dean abriu a pasta e começou a espalhar os recortes. Sam sentou-se.

- Do que está falando, Dean? – perguntou ele, sem entender bem a associação. – Os ataques começaram de uma maneira bem nítida...aqui...- apontou para a primeira vítima registrada, Osmund Rays. – Era um caçador, sim, mas a segunda vítima é uma garota que fazia alpinismo, Amy Langdon...

Dean sacudiu a cabeça.

- Mas ocorreram desaparecimentos antes, não? – disse ele.

- Dean, você ouviu, em lugares como esse isso é até comum...não pode associar os desaparecimentos ao Totem. – Sam estendeu a mão para a pasta então pegou um recorte e leu, franzindo o cenho. – Espere um momento...

- O que foi? – Dean se aproximou, atento.

- Anotei as datas dos primeiros ataques, mas acho que esqueci deste...- mostrou o recorte com a foto de um homem. – É um caçador...seu nome é Gilberth Murray...

Dean pegou o recorte da mão de Sam e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você não deve ter anotado porque ele não foi atacado...ele está desaparecido, Sammy, olhe aqui: "Gilberth Murray, desaparecido em Pinewood..." – fez uma pausa e olhou para Sam. – Ele desapareceu uma semana antes do primeiro ataque...mas não encontraram o corpo.

- Nenhum dos desaparecimentos registrados na região é de caçadores, Dean. – explicou Sam, tentando ele mesmo colocar as idéias no lugar. – O Totem sempre os fazia sair da floresta...alguns dos desaparecidos que ele não conseguiu socorrer não são da área dentro da floresta, mas já na parte superior, das montanhas. – ele se levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto, sentindo as idéias querendo tomar forma. – Ellen me mostrou os locais onde as vítimas foram encontradas...

- Nada de rastros, mesmo?- perguntou Dean. – Não dá pra caçar o bicho sem rastros...

- Nada. Ela mencionou que o Totem parecia estabanado porque deixou algumas marcas e uns poucos rastros que logo desapareciam. Como se ele tivesse esquecido como usar suas habilidades...ou talvez...- Sam encarou Dean, os olhos brilhando. – talvez ele não estivesse _acostumado_ com elas.

- O quê? Sam...eu não estou...

- Ellen disse que o ritual que transmite os Espíritos do Totem envolve a ingestão de cinzas do cabelo do antigo hospedeiro e sangue. Parece familiar? – indagou Sam, com um meio sorriso.

Dean fez uma careta de nojo.

- Me lembre de não tomar nem comer nada por aqui!

- Dean! – Sam revirou os olhos. – Lobisomens!

- O Totem é um Lobisomen? – Dean não parecia convencido.

Sam sacudiu a cabeça e explicou:

- Não, mas o mecanismo é o mesmo. Quando alguém é mordido por um Lobisomen seu sangue entra em contato com os fluídos dele, certo? – Dean assentiu. – O sangue, a saliva...são fluídos orgânicos que transmitem a licantropia. Com o Totem deve ser a mesma coisa, ou seja...pode não ser o irmão de Ellen quem está atacando as pessoas!

- Você está dizendo que o irmão dela mordeu alguém por acidente e essa pessoa está fazendo essa zona toda? – Dean sorriu. – E onde fica o papo espiritual e, principalmente, onde está o Totem verdadeiro?

Sam encolheu os ombros e respondeu:

- Não sei, Dean...mas não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso. – olhou novamente para o recorte com a foto de Gilberth Murray. Um homem grande, olhos estranhamente sombrios e uma boca cruel. – Acho melhor pesquisar esse desaparecimento...não se encaixa em nada do que vimos até agora.

Nesse momento ouviram alguém bater na porta da frente e Dean foi abrir.

Ellen estava lá, com uma cesta nos braços. Quando Dean abriu a porta o sorriso que estivera nos lábios dela murchou um pouco.

- Eu trouxe comida...- disse ela, um pouco desconfortável. – Para o jantar...

- Oh...maravilha, eu estava mesmo morrendo de fome, obrigado. – disse Dean sorrindo e se apoderando da cesta diante do olhar aborrecido da moça. Sam apareceu na porta bem na hora em que ela virava as costas para ir embora.

- Ellen, ei! – chamou ele. – Não quer entrar? Preciso fazer umas perguntas se você não se importa.

- Tudo bem. – disse ela, voltando a sorrir.

Dean reprimiu o riso e quando a garota passou ele sussurrou no ouvido de Sam: "Ela não se importaria se você fizesse algo mais além das perguntas, Sammy...eu posso sentir!"

- Você vai _sentir algo,_ mesmo, se não parar com isso, Dean. Estou avisando! – sussurrou Sam de volta, com um olhar de advertência para o irmão mais velho.

A moça sentou na beirada da cama e olhou para Sam com curiosidade.

Sam contou a ela o que estavam conversando antes dela chegar e explicou detalhadamente os aspectos da licantropia naquele caso. Ela ouviu atentamente e quando ele perguntou se aquilo poderia acontecer ela assentiu, a contragosto, e disse que era melhor irem ver Águia Silenciosa.

- Ele pode explicar melhor, eu acho.

A conversa com Águia Silenciosa foi rápida. Ele confirmou que aquilo _podia _acontecer, mas ressaltou que jamais ocorrera entre os Taokte ou outra tribo que ele conhecesse. Eles eram extremamente cuidadosos. Acrescentou ainda que, se realmente alguém entrasse em contato com os Espíritos sem uma preparação ritual muito provavelmente enlouqueceria e, se essa pessoa tivesse a alma corrompida, maligna por si só, não seria um Totem...mas uma coisa diferente.

Sam e Dean se entreolharam de maneira significativa.

Diante da pergunta de Dean sobre a parte espiritual da coisa ele simplesmente respondeu que tudo estava interligado entre os dois mundos, o espiritual e o mundano; o sobrenatural não podia viver sem o natural e vice-versa. A respeito do paradeiro do antigo Totem ele não pôde dar nenhuma resposta, mas sua tristeza era evidente.

Os irmãos Winchester decidiram, então, ir a floresta naquela noite para tentar achar a criatura e o velho índio chamou um guia para ajudá-los. Ellen insistiu em ir junto mas Águia Silenciosa a proibiu firmemente.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Ellen. – disse Sam, antes de saírem da casa. – Se não é seu irmão que está fazendo isso, e eu tenho certeza de que não é, nós vamos achá-lo e trazê-lo de volta de alguma forma...e vamos acabar com o que está colocando a cidade em perigo. Eu prometo.

Ela sorriu e lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. Ela o abraçou com força e o soltou rapidamente, correndo para dentro. Sam virou-se para acompanhar Dean de volta à cabana e disse, ao ver a expressão estampada no rosto dele:

- Se disser uma palavra você morre.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

- E vamos matar essa coisa com o quê, Sammy? – perguntou Dean, quando chegaram na cabana. – Cânticos e Danças Sagradas?

- Balas de prata.

Dean fitou o irmão enquanto ele abria um estojo que tinha retirado do porta-malas do Impala antes de entrarem.

- Espera aí...você disse que o mecanismo de transformação era o mesmo mas que a coisa NÃO é um Lobisomen. Como tem certeza de que isso vai funcionar?

Sam pegou a arma e começou a carregá-la com as balas de prata do estojo.

- Não é um Lobisomen mas é um licantropo, Dean. Isso vai funcionar, acredite.

- Como? Por que diabos a prata funcionaria _nesse_ caso?

Sam o encarou e fechou o tambor da arma, que fez um sonoro "clinck".

- Ele não sai durante o dia. – explicou Sam, carregando a outra arma e entregando para o irmão. - A luz do Sol o incomoda...como Ellen disse, é como se a luz, a compreensão dos atos dele pudesse feri-lo mais do que qualquer outra coisa. De acordo com algumas citações em livros de ocultismo a Lua é a única que derrama sua luz sobre mortais e imortais igualmente, é a mãe de todas as criaturas da noite, também. Dentre todos os metais a prata condensa a energia lunar, é Lua metálica. Se ele for ferido mortalmente com armas feitas da própria luz da Lua ele vai estar duplamente ferrado. – Sam sorriu.

- Ok, Sam, muito poético. - Dean guardou a arma no casaco. – Eu perguntei uma coisa simples, não precisava de todo esse blábláblá só pra dizer "Ei, é como se a mamãe puxasse a orelha do menino mau.!"

- Um pouco de cultura não vai te fazer mal, Dean.

Dean sorriu de lado e mandou:

- Não sei, Sammy. Eu posso acabar tendo pensamentos estranhos a respeito de faculdades e parar de querer arrumar garotas...

- COMÉQUIÉ?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As luzes das lanternas cortavam a noite enquanto eles cobriam a área; o guia na frente, Sam no flanco direito e Dean no esquerdo, as costas de cada um viradas para as do outro, procurando. A floresta estava vazia, desolada, e o guia chamou a atenção para o fato de que os locais que os animais costumavam parar para beber ou comer estavam silenciosos, os animais provavelmente escondidos, com tanto medo quanto os seres humanos diante daquilo que lá habitava.

- Seja lá o que essa coisa for agora, burra ela não é! – sussurrou Dean, seus olhos investigando a noite que se fechava diante deles. – Ela pode estar nos evitando, não?

Sam assentiu, sério, enquanto virava a cabeça de um lado para outro, a lanterna precedendo-o. O guia mantinha-se quieto mas firme em seus passos cautelosos.

- Ou pode estar em outra parte da floresta. – Sam completou.

- Ótimo! – Dean deu um sorriso amarelo. – Temos a noite inteira!

- Esperem! – sussurrou o guia de repente, olhando com atenção para o caminho a frente. – Alguma coisa esta vindo...por ali!

Assim que o homem apontou na direção de algumas árvores que fechavam o caminho adiante eles puderam ver também. Algo vinha na direção deles, correndo. O guia se afastou e os irmãos avançaram e levantaram as armas lado a lado, preparados.

Dean fez mira e ouviu a voz de Sam meio segundo antes de pressionar o gatilho.

- Dean!Não!

O tiro atingiu uma árvore ao lado ao mesmo tempo em que um homem saiu das sombras densas das árvores e se estatelou no chão próximo deles. Seu rosto e roupas estavam cobertos de sangue e ele tentava se arrastar pelo chão, emitindo grunhidos desesperados. Sam e Dean correram até ele mas um uivo gutural vindo da mesma direção os fez gelar.

- Monstro...é...um monstro...- balbuciou o homem, olhando para trás com horror.

Gritos vinham da mesma direção e os irmãos Winchester correram para lá, para encontrarem um cenário de pesadelo. Deus..._tinha_ que ser um pesadelo.

A coisa estava lá. Um ser enorme, com um corpo que lembrava o de um grande urso mas com constituição humana; cabeça disforme que parecia mudar grotescamente a cada segundo para um animal diferente, braços mais longos do que o corpo e garras tão longas quanto facas nos dedos grossos e chatos.

A sua volta quatro homens jaziam completamente destroçados e dois tentavam se erguer ou pelo menos se arrastar para longe. A criatura uivou novamente e agarrou o que estava mais perto pelo pescoço erguendo-o rápido na direção de sua boca arreganhada.

- Ei! – Dean gritou e o monstro virou-se para olhá-lo. – Você vai virar peneira, feioso!

Os dois apontaram as armas mas o monstro ergueu o homem bem na frente deles. Sam se deslocou para o lado mas a coisa lançou sua vítima em cima dele, derrubando-o longe, e Dean não pode atirar porque bem na hora o outro homem que estava se arrastando conseguiu se levantar do chão e passou bem no meio da linha de tiro pedindo socorro, o que rendeu um palavrão bem sonoro da parte do mais velho dos Winchesters, que ainda conseguiu dar alguns tiros mas nenhum deles conseguiu atingir o alvo. Num instante a criatura não estava mais lá.

- Merda! - Dean correu os olhos pela clareira a procura de Sam e foi achá-lo poucos metros adiante, se levantando. – Você está bem, Sam?

Sam fez um sinal positivo e se abaixou; pressionou dois dedos na garganta do homem que fora jogado pra cima dele e constatou que estava morto. Quando se levantou e deu dois passos para trás tropeçou em uma raiz e caiu sobre um monte de terra revirada. Soltou um grito abafado quando se deu conta de que caíra bem em cima de um cadáver em semi-decomposição.

- Sammy? – Dean correu até o irmão e o puxou com cuidado. – Que diabos...?

- Acho que encontramos, Dean...- murmurou Sam, cobrindo o nariz e a boca por causa do cheiro forte.

- Encontramos o quê? – perguntou Dean e deu uma olhada onde o irmão caíra. Fez uma careta.

O cadáver meio enterrado era de um homem jovem, nativo-americano, com roupas cerimoniais. Não havia dúvida. Tinham encontrado o Totem.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean abriu a porta da cabana e encontrou Sam concentrado em frente do laptop.

- Eu pensei que você ia estar no...enterro ou algo assim, Sam. – disse Dean, sentando-se na cadeira perto dele.

O irmão mais novo sacudiu a cabeça sem desviar o olhar da tela.

- É algo particular, Dean. – disse, a voz baixa. – Não somos da família ou de seu povo, e esse momento tem que ser só deles. – fez uma pausa. – Como foi na cidade?

- O delegado está furioso com os homens que organizaram a caçada...com os que sobraram, claro...- esclareceu Dean com um suspiro. – Quis saber o que aconteceu realmente mas nenhum deles está em condições de explicar nada agora. Oficialmente eles entraram lá, um dos homens da reserva percebeu e conseguiu chegar a tempo de evitar que todos morressem...nenhuma menção a nós dois. E o que Águia Silenciosa disse?

- Examinaram o corpo do rapaz e acharam isto. – Sam ergueu um pequeno objeto brilhante entre os dedos. Dean o pegou. Era de prata.

- Bala de prata? – ele se surpreendeu e encarou Sam sem entender. – Ele foi morto por alguém como nós? Um caçador?

- Um caçador sim, mas não como nós. – Sam virou a tela para Dean e continuou. – Um caçador esnobe, só isso. E com um histórico muito típico.

Na tela do laptop estava uma nova foto do homem que chamavam Gilberth Murray. Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Sujeito interessante. – comentou.

- Muito. – Sam suspirou. – Caçador veterano, sempre a procura de desafios...e quando encontra um assinala a caçada com balas de prata...é rico o bastante para isso, aliás. E não é nem de longe um anjo, olhe só. - apontou para algumas linhas logo abaixo da foto. – Gosta de infringir leis de caça só pela diversão e costuma organizar caçadas particulares onde os animais são mortos com requintes de crueldade. Os órgãos de defesa dos animais simplesmente odeiam esse cara, Dean, e com certeza não se pode dizer que ele tem uma alma muito boa e piedosa...a própria família não se importou muito com o sumiço dele e já está se preparando para dividir a herança.

- Que simpático! Então é esse o nosso homem?

- Eu acho que sim. – Sam fechou o laptop e se recostou na cadeira olhando para o irmão. – Ele vem para a reserva a procura de um desafio, encontra o Totem e acaba baleando-o...infelizmente esse cara usa exatamente a única arma que pode realmente matá-lo. Talvez no último momento o Totem o tenha mordido em agonia e os Espíritos acabaram indo para ele forçosamente, o que Águia Silenciosa disse que poderia enlouquecer qualquer um, você sabe. O cara já não era exatamente um amante dos animais...eu imagino que os Espíritos tenham ficado realmente furiosos e descontrolados.

- E ele se tornou um monstro no sentido verdadeiro da coisa...- Dean se levantou e foi até a cômoda, onde o estojo com balas de prata estava. Ele o abriu e assoviou, desanimado. – Não temos muitas agora, Sammy. Então da próxima vez é melhor acertarmos o alvo, ok?

Sam fechou os olhos por alguns segundos em seguida balançou a cabeça.

- Como? – indagou, claramente sem muita esperança. – Nós não sabemos onde ele está, Dean, foi pura sorte termos topado com ele naquela clareira! Ele vai nos evitar, tenho certeza, e sem rastros não podemos ir atrás dele!

- Nós vamos dar um jeito, ok? – Dean fechou o estojo e encarou o irmão com firmeza. – Nós sempre damos um jeito, não vamos deixar essa coisa feia levar a melhor, então fique sossegado, irmãozinho!

Sam não disse mais nada, mas seu olhar parecia perdido e sem esperança quando deixou de encarar o irmão.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ao entardecer os dois irmão foram surpreendidos pela visita de Ellen. Sam se atrapalhou um pouco, sem saber ao certo como dizer que sentia muito por ela ter perdido o irmão mas a moça apenas sorriu e disse que já estava tudo bem. "Ele finalmente estará com nossos ancestrais, não há nada mais que eu deseje." Disse ela e Sam ficou um pouco mais tranqüilo.

Ela lhes entregou a cesta com o jantar e murmurou algo sobre ter que se apressar para a "cerimônia" antes de sair.

Dean foi vasculhar a cesta e sorriu ao encontrar duas garrafas de cerveja dentro dela. Abriu uma e quando se voltou para o irmão ficou pálido.

Sam estava sentado na beirada da cama, a cabeça entre as mãos. Não parecia muito bem. Num segundo Dean estava ao lado dele.

- Ei, Sammy...- chamou Dean suavemente, agachando ao lado do irmão. – Tudo bem?

- Dor de cabeça.

- Você não dormiu bem a noite, pra variar. – Dean puxou as cobertas da cama. – Ok, você sempre dorme melhor durante o dia, então deite-se e dê um cochilo. Nós não vamos fazer mais nada por hoje, mesmo.

- Dean, o prazo que o delegado deu está terminando, se nós não...

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Dean puxou o irmão pelo braço e o fez deitar-se. – Mas você tem que descansar, pelo menos por hoje. Vamos lá, seja um bom garoto.

Sam protestou por mais alguns minutos e então simplesmente fechou os olhos. Dean foi para sua própria cama e ficou um tempo observando o irmão relaxar e cair no sono. Tomou o resto da cerveja num gole e considerou a idéia de dar um cochilo também. Estendeu-se preguiçosamente na cama macia, bem mais macia do que a de muitos motéis de estrada que já experimentara, e, com uma última olhada para Sam, deixou o sono envolvê-lo.

_Sam podia vê-los ao redor da fogueira. Vários homens e mulheres, a maioria idosos, sentados ao redor de uma grande fogueira cujas chamas longas e brilhantes estalavam e pareciam lamber o céu. _

_Águia Silenciosa estava lá. Uma anciã começou a cantar suavemente e logo todos a acompanhavam. O velho índio começou a falar: " Quando os problemas parecem ficar tão grandes a ponto de acharmos que vão nos esmagar, é bom sentarmos junto a uma fogueira. – a voz de Águia Silenciosa, em meio a suave cantilena de seu povo, era quase hipnótica. – Precisamos dissipar as trevas do medo e do desespero com a Luz da Sabedoria e uma fogueira tem exatamente aquilo de que precisamos. Nosso povo acredita que, quando o mundo e as Leis de Tudo que Existe foram criados, isso foi feito ao redor de uma fogueira de modo que o fogo gravou toda a Sabedoria da Terra e além dela._ _Quando o fogo é aceso e nos reunimos em torno dele podemos entrar em contato com essa Memória Ancestral e aprender...com tudo e todos que já caminharam sobre o solo da Mãe Terra._

_Ao ouvir essas palavras Sam sentiu-se puxado para um grande vazio, uma escuridão enevoada, como se atravessasse um túnel longo e imerso em breu. A única coisa presente ali era a cantilena cadenciada que ficava cada vez mais alta. A batida de pequenos tambores soava como se estivesse dentro do coração da própria Terra._

_Ele foi conduzido, como se flutuasse, até o fim do túnel, onde uma luz embaçada explodiu em seus olhos e de repente se extinguiu. Era noite do outro lado do túnel, e Sam estava em pé no meio da floresta, olhando a sua volta. "Mas o quê...?Onde eu estou?" Um ruído chamou sua atenção. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Do outro lado da clareira onde estava havia um homem, e ele lhe apontava uma espingarda, com olhos cheios de ferocidade. Sabia quem ele era. O homem gritou algo, e atirou. Sam encolheu-se mas não sentiu dor; de súbito teve a idéia de olhar para trás._

_Ele estava lá. O Totem. _

_Com uma rapidez vertiginosa o sonho, a visão, começou a se desenrolar diante de Sam. O Totem ferido caiu e urrou, quis rastejar para longe mas o caçador o seguiu. Sam viu a agonia em seus olhos quando ele mordeu a perna do homem, viu com os olhos de sua alma quando os Espíritos se rebelaram dentro do corpo do caçador. Viu quando ele percebeu que o monstro que estava caçando se transformou num rapaz, viu quando escondeu o corpo do índio, e assistiu a primeira transformação. O que viu naqueles olhos amarelos foi apenas insanidade e raiva quando ele finalmente se transformou. _

_Sam continuou sendo arrastado pela floresta atrás da criatura. Cruzou clareiras, riachos e árvores antigas e então viu uma pequena elevação na terra, a entrada camuflada de uma caverna para onde a coisa se arrastava durante o dia, seu refúgio. Por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade Sam ficou ali, revolvendo o caminho na mente, olhando para a boca da caverna, então a escuridão ali começou a se mover. Ele estava saindo. Estava com raiva. Porque Sam o tinha descoberto._

_O pânico tomou conta de Sam, ele não sabia como sair dali. Olhou a sua volta. Não estava mais flutuando, estava firmemente no chão da floresta escura, agora recuando enquanto a coisa crescia diante dele, saindo da caverna. "Eu preciso acordar! Isso é só um sonho! Eu preciso acordar!" A criatura pulou sobre ele, as mandíbulas enormes e a língua vermelha e sangrenta pendente. Ele recuou e caiu. Só pôde pensar em uma coisa para gritar. "Dean!"_

_Os tiros soaram altos no silêncio da floresta, estampidos alucinadamente altos. A criatura caiu de lado, confusa e hesitante. Sam olhou para a direção dos tiros e viu Dean, a shotgun empunhada, o olhar firme. A criatura urrou e seu irmão atirou de novo, e de novo, e Sam foi sentindo-se ser puxado de volta para o túnel. _

_Para fora do pesadelo._

Os dois sentaram-se abruptamente em suas camas ao mesmo tempo e olharam um para o outro. Sam ofegava, o suor escorria pelo rosto e colava seus cabelos a testa. Dean, olhos arregalados, respirava descompassadamente enquanto tentava formular alguma palavra.

- Que diabos foi isso? – disse ele finalmente, erguendo-se da cama e olhando as próprias mãos, ainda sentindo a arma entre elas. – Que merda está acontecendo aqui? Sam? SAM?

Sam tinha se levantado e colocava a jaqueta rapidamente. Olhou para Dean aturdido, mas determinado. Saiu porta afora correndo e Dean, que não estava entendendo nada ali não teve outra escolha a não ser correr atrás do irmão.

O mais jovem dos Winchesters não sabia realmente para onde estava indo mas logo viu que seu instinto não estava errado pois, atrás da casa de Águia Silenciosa, em uma área erma, eles se depararam com a fogueira e os índios reunidos.

Sam parou em frente a fogueira, Dean logo atrás dele, e viu que Águia Silenciosa vinha na direção deles, com expressão preocupada enquanto Ellen e os outros ao redor da fogueira observavam atentamente, parecendo um pouco alarmados.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou o velho índio. – Eu sabia que você tinha a Visão, rapaz, mas não imaginei que a cerimônia fosse afetá-lo...

- Ei ei ei! – Dean se adiantou – Está dizendo que sabe o que aconteceu e é responsável por isso?

- Dean, está tudo bem. – começou Sam, querendo evitar uma discussão inútil e tocar no cerne da questão, o sonho. – Não é nada disso.

Águia Silenciosa o fitou fixamente. Tinham feito a cerimônia fúnebre de seu neto e em seguida um ritual para apaziguar os Espíritos, conseguir suas bênçãos para tentar achar o caminho do refúgio da criatura. Mas ao que parecia, pelo que tinha visto em suas próprias visões durante o ritual, aquele rapaz entrara no Véu entre os Mundos, chamado pelos Espíritos...e conseguira encontrar a criatura cara a cara...além de arrastar seu irmão para dentro de sua visão, para salvá-lo quando ela tentou atacar. Olhou para Dean e percebeu que aquele ali também tinha poder. Era um Guerreiro enquanto o outro era um Vidente...e os dois juntos eram um só.

Sam não precisou que Águia Silenciosa explicasse nada. Podia ver em seus olhos o que tinha acontecido com ele, com Dean. Ainda um tanto aturdido, mas confiante, ele disse:

- Eu sei onde ele está. E sei como chegar lá.

Águia Silenciosa assentiu.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

- Você tem certeza disso, Sammy?

- Você também viu, Dean. Você estava lá quando aconteceu, não se lembra?

Dean respirou fundo e terminou de verificar as balas de sua arma. Olhou para Sam em dúvida, sem querer acreditar de todo naquela visão, sonho ou como quer que ele e Águia Silenciosa chamassem o que tinha acontecido. Não queria. Sam já tinha neuroses o suficiente com seus pesadelos e a P.E.S. que não o deixavam em paz...Mesmo não confessando em voz alta, Dean queria que seu irmão mais novo tivesse uma vida normal...tão normal quanto o estilo de vida deles permitisse, claro.

Sam por sua vez sabia que ali, exposto a toda a aura mística do lugar e das cerimônias dos Taokte ele estava mais propenso a despertar suas "habilidades". Querendo isso ou não. Não ia resistir, tinham que jogar pelas regras certas ali ou não poderiam derrotar aquela coisa.

Os dois estavam novamente na orla da floresta com o guia Taokte que interpretaria as indicações de Sam. Águia Silenciosa também estava lá, mas não entraria na floresta. Sua função ali era a de reforçar as bênçãos sobre eles.

- Vamos. – disse Sam, após um aceno em direção ao velho índio. Virou-se para Dean.

- Estou logo atrás de você, irmãozinho. Vamos chutar o traseiro daquela coisa juntos e dessa vez as balas não vão ser de sonho.

- Ok. Certo. – Sam avançou para a floresta e logo Águia Silenciosa os viu desaparecer em meio a mata fechada.

Mesmo o guia se surpreendeu com o conhecimento de Sam sobre o caminho. Andaram por mais de duas horas, com Sam lembrando-se dos detalhes do sonho e conduzindo-os através da floresta. Quando cruzaram um pequeno riacho borbulhante o rapaz se deteve. Estavam perto. Logo depois da clareira a frente estava a caverna com sua boca negra e ameaçadora a espera.

Os três começaram a caminhar cuidadosamente naquela direção, as armas preparadas. Então Sam sentiu sua nuca arrepiar-se de repente e virou a cabeça para o lado. A forma negra e sombria da criatura estava bem ali, logo ao lado deles na direção oposta da caverna. Estivera esperando.

- Dean!

Com uma rapidez estonteante a criatura saltou sobre eles. Sam e Dean rolaram para o lado e Dean puxou o guia pelo casaco quase a tempo; mas o homem assustado se desvencilhou e correu para a direção errada, sem ver que ia direto pra ela. Ouviram o grito do homem vindo das sombras entre as árvores e logo um ruído gorgolejante de morte. Sam correu até lá e começou a gritar, atraindo a criatura de volta para a clareira enquanto Dean se posicionava.

- Saia daí, Sam! – gritou Dean quando os arbustos moveram-se rapidamente e a sombra se projetou contra o irmão mais novo. Sam virou-se e correu na direção de Dean e quando o monstro ficou na frente de sua mira o rapaz não hesitou.

Os tiros soaram altos como no sonho de Sam mas ao invés da criatura tombar para o lado, como no sonho, a raiva o impulsionou para a frente. Sam mal conseguiu se arremessar contra o chão e a garra da criatura passou raspando pela perna de sua calça.

- Filho da puta! - Dean arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. Tinha descarregado a arma no monstro! Mas viu, sentindo-se gelar por dentro, que ele se punha novamente em pé e cambaleava na direção de Sam.

Durante a queda a arma de Sam caíra ao lado, longe demais para alcançá-la de onde estava. Ele se virou e encarou a criatura, que vinha pra cima dele com o olhar em fogo e sangue escorrendo livremente pelos focinhos grotescos. Ele se arrastou para trás registrando pelo canto da mente que Dean corria na direção deles. Subitamente um grito rasgou a noite vindo do lado deles e Ellen saiu de entre as árvores lançando brados em dialeto índio. O monstro virou-se para ela e sem hesitar saltou. Sam alcançou a arma bem na hora em que o monstro alcançou Ellen e Dean, lançando-se sobre ele, o empurrou para longe dela. Sam atirou.

Por um segundo de total tensão eles viram o monstro estremecer e o ouviram uivar longamente. Então o corpo enorme relaxou em seus últimos espasmos e começou a diminuir de tamanho.

Sam caminhou rapidamente até onde Dean e Ellen estava e estacou. Ela estava sangrando. Dean a segurava pelos ombros enquanto ela olhava para baixo, para seu braço ferido que a criatura mordera.

- Meu Deus, Ellen! – Sam agachou ao lado dela e rasgou um pedaço da camisa para servir de atadura.

- Que diabos você veio fazer aqui? – Dean a ergueu devagar.

Ela olhou adiante, engolindo em seco, para o corpo da criatura. Não havia mais um monstro ali, apenas um homem desconhecido com a face retorcida virada para eles, tão grotesco e maligno na morte quanto fora em vida e como monstro. O corpo dela estremeceu.

- Ellen...? – os olhos da jovem índia se fecharam e seu corpo vergou-se violentamente. Dean tentou segurá-la com toda a força mas ela gritou e caiu ao chão de repente.

- Dean, ela está...

- Eu sei!Eu estou vendo! Essa maldita coisa ainda não acabou!

Os dois viram uma massa estranha, como um agrupamento de gases, emanar do corpo morto de Gilberth Murray e flutuar em giros e turbilhões para eles, terminando por pairar sobre Ellen, que Dean e Sam não conseguiam conter em seus espasmos. A nuvem tinha cor de sangue e bile quando fora expelida do corpo do caçador mas começou a ficar mais e mais etérea, cintilante, a medida que se aproximava e baixava até Ellen.

Dean ergueu a shotgun e atirou. A massa desfez-se por um momento, então voltou a se agrupar em torno da moça, que já não se debatia mais e agora erguia-se de joelhos, os olhos calmos. Ela ergueu os braços e a nuvem etérea girou e girou numa espiral cintilante entrando em seu corpo docemente.

- Dean...não..- sussurrou Sam quando viu a mão do irmão mais velho apertar o punho da arma. – Está acabado.

Ellen olhou para eles e sorriu. Em seguida caiu para trás, exausta, nos braços de Sam.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Águia Silenciosa se reuniu aos dois irmãos na varanda da casa para despedir-se. Toda a tribo agradecera aos dois quando, na noite passada, tinham trazido Ellen e a notícia da morte do monstro. Dean permanecera calado e taciturno e Sam estava cansado demais para tentar dissolver as desconfianças do irmão naquela hora. Mas o velho índio leu as dúvidas nos olhos de ambos.

- Ellen está bem, eu espero...- disse Sam hesitante, pois a tinham visto rapidamente nessa manhã, na cama e sorrindo enquanto se despediam dela. – Ela não vai...?

- Não. Isso está acabado, agora. – declarou Água Silenciosa com um sorriso calmo. – Não vai mais acontecer, muito menos com ela.

- Sei...quer dizer que vocês vão ser cuidadosos, e nada mais vai acontecer e toda essa conversa, mas o Totem vai voltar a ativa, certo? – Dean não fez questão de esconder sua opinião e ignorou o olhar de advertência que Sam lhe lançou. Mas Água Silenciosa balançou a cabeça.

- Nós aprendemos nossa lição, Dean Winchester. – disse ele com bom-humor vendo que Dean franzia o cenho em dúvida. – O pai de vocês nos disse que talvez tivéssemos que chamá-lo e isso seria o fim do Totem. Ele é um homem sábio a seu modo...- o velho índio fez uma pausa, lembrando-se com respeito do homem que acabara virando seu amigo. – John nos disse que o mundo mudou, e as velhas tradições não permaneceriam as mesmas por muito tempo porque o mal estava se espalhando muito rápido e não poderíamos esperar que os Espíritos fizessem o nosso trabalho pra sempre. É nossa responsabilidade manter nosso povo unido, fazer com que as pessoas respeitem a vida e o lugar que temos por lar.

- Mas os Espíritos estão dentro de Ellen, não estão? – Sam indagou.

- Sim, e ficarão lá até que ela e Eles se recuperem. Então nós os liberaremos em ritual de volta para o Mundo dos Espíritos onde eles poderão zelar por nós como deve ser daqui em diante: com sua força e sabedoria como guias, não como armas.

Sam sorriu e olhou para Dean. Ele ouvira tudo com uma expressão neutra, a cabeça meio inclinada para o lado e o queixo erguido. Se Sam pudesse ler mentes saberia que ele estava pensando nas palavras que Águia Silenciosa atribuíra a seu pai. Ele entendeu que seu pai não tinha feito um mau trabalho ali...não fora negligente. Deixara os Taokte terem sua chance de aprender. Dean tinha orgulho do pai por isso. Devolveu o olhar para Sam e o irmão mais novo pôde ver que ele estava satisfeito com o resultado agora.

- Ok. – Dean ajeitou a gola da jaqueta e limpou a garganta. Estendeu a mão para o velho índio despedindo-se e deu um tapinha no peito de Sam com um "Vamos nessa, irmãozinho." e desceu as escadas da varanda em direção ao Impala.

Sam também se despediu e seguiu o irmão enquanto Águia Silenciosa observava-os atentamente. Eram bons garotos, pensou ele, e ainda tinham muito caminho pela frente. Nem sempre esse caminho seria uma via tranqüila ou segura, mas ele desejou que o final da estrada fosse um final feliz para eles. Para os três.

Sam entrou no carro e Dean deu a partida. Enquanto tomavam a estrada para fora da reserva Dean colocou um cassete para tocar. A música encheu o ar.

_Joe awoke from a stupor_

_It was clear something was wrong_

_He rushed in and found us with her_

_And in his rage he aimed his gun_

_One shot and it was over_

_Pasha smiled and then was gone..._

- Ah, não. Dean…essa música, não!

Dean sorriu de lado e aumentou o volume, acompanhando o refrão:

_Monsters, monsters, monsters in the night_

_Monsters, monsters, monsters in black and white_

_Monsters, monsters, monsters out of control_

_Monsters, monsters, monsters when you're alone_

_Monsters, monsters, monsters feeding on themselves_

_Monsters, monsters on the road to hell..._

Sam sabia que a viagem ia ser looonga.

Fim

Música: Monsters – Blue Öyster Cult (claro!)


End file.
